One touch of your hands
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [REMASTERIZATION IN PROCESS]


**Disclaimer: I don´t own Saint seiya or his character, those are properties of the biggest Masami Kurumada, I just own the poem and I tooked borrowed those great characters to create my silly stories :P**

**An edited story. I don´t have much to say, when i wrote i´d haven´t the enought learning of english to carry this on, so it was all a disaster. But i´m editing my old stories, perhaps can continue the multichapter, perhaps other thing. Any way, Enjoy it!**

_**[July 26 of 2015]**_

_**Gemini in tauro.**_

* * *

_**One touch of your hands,**_

_**To leave me in the sky**_

_**Coud catch one star**_

_**And say that you´re mine**_

It´s your stupid mask what makes me angry. If i only coud see your face for once, but is that mask, perhaps made of gold or silver, Or maybe of that estrange sustaint made of ´stars´… i dont´t know, perhaps i don´t care. It´s really curious.

But if i took that false face out of you, it would make you force to love me, by that stupid mask´s rule. It´s just that i don´t want you to love me by force. I want you to love me like i do.

"What a selfish wish" i replied to miself. That felt no good. I did a disgusted face.

I walk inside my shrine, i gotta to protect him, is my duty.

_**Watching you walk,**_

_**You´re the light in my heart.**_

_**Could see you at once,**_

_**And love you and dance.**_

I see you from distance, perhaps you are trainig to protec the leo house, perhaps just for keep your min don something.

"Seiya! Be careful next time! You almost injury yourself!" I yelled to my new pupil, Seiya Kido. Curiously he came from the same country that i Japan. But he is not my Little brother, or he woul be red haired like me, and he gots a chocolate dark hair like your brother.

"I´ll do!" he answered me from distance, i coudn´t do nothing but glance, obviusly he can´t see my face, but you cannot get everything in the life.

Seiya keeped playing with something of the stones, perhaps something only a child´s brain could mind about.

I toughed about all the time we spended togheter, friendship at first sight i guess, because we were getting closer and closer with the time, and that stupid time maked me love you in secret, but it hurts, in it´s kinda way really hurts pretty much.

I wish i could love you without restrictions.

_**I wanna see you every day,**_

_**I need feel you every second.**_

_**Felt you so safe,**_

_**Feel you so toph.**_

"i can see you are training the new boy!" I anonunced miself, you seemed taked by surprise because he hited you in the stomach with force, "Oh" I wispered. "I´m really sorry of scare you that way."

"Don´t mind it" You said "Seiya, the training is finished by today. You can play around but be CAREFUL, Understood?"

"Yes, indeed." He ran to the coliseum with hurry, perhaps child energy.

"Marin?" I asked with some doubt.

"Yes?" You said. I need to say it now or never.

"May i see your face?" Finnished, i finaly said it.

I saw the question taked you by surprise, but like the woman you are, you replie.

"Why would you want to see my face?"

"Why would I want? Well, it´s because i want so see your face, isn´t obvious?"

With doubt in the hand you retired the mask, your lips were shaking and your eyes showed all your fears. I get closser to you, and wispered to your ear.

"Now you got to options, to love me or to kill me, wich one you´ll choose?"

You smiled, and I knew the meaning of that.

_**One touch of your hands,**_

_**To feel me so small.**_

_**Remembering your eyes,**_

_**Making me smile.**_

I broke the distance betwen our lips and held my hands around your neck. A softly Little kiss is the result of my mask of, the best kiss i´d ever had.

"I choose the first option" I said, i put my ear on your heart and the beat he produced was relaxing in his own way, "I choose tol ove the gold Knight of leo constelation, Aioria."

I felt happy.

_**One touch of your hands,**_

_**I need you right back.**_

_**I need here your smile,**_

_**And love you and dance…**_

* * *

**And that´s it! Another story edited and i hope i can finish until the next week.**

**Hugs**

**Gemini in tauro**


End file.
